La Descarada
by serena tsukino chiba
Summary: Por fin el finalde esta hermosa historia, hola e vuelto esta historia esta bsada en un sonfic asi que pues perdonemen pero la hize algo largo, asi mismo tien muhco romnce nuestro protagonistas tendran dolor y amor, habra lemon tambien espero que entren m
1. Chapter 1

**La descarada**

**1 Capitulo **

**Nuestra historia…**

Así es como empieza esta historia, una historia donde el amor desapareció y volvió a llegar…

La brisa estaba llegando, el viento movía todo lo que había a su alrededor, en eso unos hermosos cabellos azabaches eran movidos a su compás, una tierna sonrisa se veía en sus labios, una chica de 23 años, pero sus ojos color chocolate estaban opacos, había dejado todo su familia, su alegría, su vida en Tokio, por el dolor de ser una persona no amada, traición fue lo que la llevo a irse dejando un todo su alma y su corazón…

¡Buenos días señorita Higurashi!

Kagome: Buenos días, señor totosai, que lo trae por aquí, me imagino que a lo mismo de siempre y le dio una calida sonrisa.

Totosai: Si a lo mismo de siempre, a comprar lo del desayuno y el almuerzo, jijiji, cuanto es…

Kagome: Son 6 yenes, y muchas gracias por su compra.

Totosai: Muchas gracias a ti mientras recibía el cambio y ¿donde esta la señora kaede?.

Kagome: Oh, ella se encuentra en Tokio donde su hermana Kikio, ya que esta teniendo su hijo, que se va llamar Shippo ya que su esposo Hojo pues esta muy ocupado pero apenas pueda salir de ahí, se viene otra vez, y después se viene toda la familia para aca.

Totosai: Oh, ya veo bueno señorita higurashi, nos vemos mañana, ¿hoy cerrara nuevamente temprano?.

Kagome: ¡Si, me toca, ya que pues tengo trabajo en el bar, y no hay nadie que me supla.

Totosai: ¡Oh! ya decía yo por que la única mujer que trabaja allí es usted verdad, y vio como la muchacha asentía, bueno ahora si me voy, mi esposa debe estar que me mata, de nuevo gracias.

Kagome: no gracias por venir a comprar, y de le mis saludes a su esposa, chao

Y así vio como el anciano se iba, mientras viejos recuerdos llegaban a su memoria, desde el momento que ella había llegado, hasta el momento de vivir en la casa de al lado y kaede vivía en cima de la tienda de abarrotes, cuando la confundió con su hermana, sus dos trabajos…

Flash Back

¡Mama de verdad que lo siento, esto lo decía una chica de ojos color chocolate, ¡pero es que me tengo que ir, es lo mejor no puedo quedarme con el aquí, tengo que olvidar e irme muy lejos!.

Sr Higurashi: ¡Lo se, hija, y creo que de verdad si es lo mejor, es mejor par todos y en especial para ti.

Kagome: ¡Oh, mama, me da mucha lastima dejar a mi abuelo, a souta, a ti, a mi casa, el templo, a Tokio pero es lo mejor…

_Pasajeros con destino a Kyoto, subir al vagón 202 en cinco minutos saldremos de ciudad de Tokio._

Kagome: ¡Mama, ya me tengo que ir, gracias por no decir al abuelo, a mi hermano lo que paso, mientras se daban u abrazo lagrimas recorrían por sus mejillas y la de su mama, ¡Mama, te quiero mucho, y cuando llegue y me instale te llamare, vale, mientras caminaban hasta el vagón, de nuevo gracias mama.

Sr Higurashi: No hay que, y las dos sabemos que es lo mejor, le da un beso y ve como su hija sube al vagón, minutos después ve como el tren parte y dice adiós con su mano, si no hubiera sido por ese chico kouga ella no estaría así hace dos años estaban de novios y ella lo encontró con otra chica una tal ayame en la cama, desde entonces kagome no es la misma y lo mejor es que se valla.

Así kagome partió hacia Kyoto solo su madre sabia su paradero, después de aquel viaje llego a su destino, Kyoto un pequeña ciudad pero a su vez algo desértica, sus primeros días fueron horribles vivía en una pequeña pocilga, después al buscar trabajo nadie la quería, decía que no había trabajo allí, su corazón con los chicos era seco y duro como piedra, hasta que final mente dio con la señora kaede aunque no de muy buen manera…

¡Kikio, ¡Tu que haces aquí! Y después se desmayo, la tubo que llevar adentro hasta que se recupero.

Kagome: ¡Señora, ¡señora se encuentra mejor!.

Kaede: ¡Si, pero es que usted es muy parecida a mi hermana.

Kagome: ¿Kikio?

Kaede: ¡Si, ella es muy parecida a ti y vive en Tokio con su esposo hoyo, ¡mira, le dijo mientras le mostraba una foto, si era muy parecida ella solo que tu piel era mas bien pálida y no blanca como ella, además su cabello era negro y liso, el de ella era azabache y rizado en la puntas y sus ojos eran negros y fríos y no chocolate como los de ella.

Kagome: Oh, ya veo, pero la verdad no la conozco y después de todo no somos tan parecidas.

Kaede: ¡Si, es cierto, pero perdona, a que venias, ya que no eres de esta ciudad ya que nunca te e visto.

Kagome: ¡Si, no soy de aquí además vine a buscar trabajo ya que nadie me quiere dar o dicen que todo esta copado, así que pues por eso venia.

Kaede: Oh, ya veo, pero seguro que si, necesito a alguien que me ayude a atender, además estoy algo ocupada arrendando la casa que queda al lado y no e podido arrendarla.

Kagome: ¡Que bien, dijo emocionada.

Kaede: ¿Por qué, ¿No tienes donde vivir?.

Kagome: ¡No, si tengo pero es una pocilga y queda muy lejos de aquí, pero con esto puedo quedarme a vivir al lado, pero no tengo mucho dinero.

Kaede: ¡No importa, ahí vemos como lo arreglamos además esta amueblada, así la vida le dio una segunda madre, en seguida llamo a su a madre diciéndole que la suerte se le estaba volteando y con emoción empezó a trabajar, después de un mes un muchacho le dijo que la necesitaba a ella como barman, su nombre era Miroku y era el dueño del lugar, el era su mejor amigo desde que llego a trabar ahí, era un poco pervertido pero no dejaba de ser el amigo que ella necesitaba, además así mismo kagome empezó a trabajar ahí, eso si bajo el cuidado de miroku y además los chicos en el bar la querían como un amiga, además…ella bueno… no tenia un genio muy suave que digamos.

End Flash Back

Kagome: Fueron bueno y malos aquellos tiempos…decía esto mientras atendía otra gente y cerraba aquel lugar, para dirigirse hacia el otro

Mientras tanto en la carretera…

La brisa de la noche entraba por la ventana de un BMW plateado igual que el cabello del conductor, un chico de 25 años, sus ojos se podían medio ver atra vez de sus lentes oscuros, sus ojos dorados casi como miel, su piel tostada, pero si su semblante era triste y cansado…

Flash Black

Había un chico alegre, esperando en un parque a su amadísima novia, mientras el esperaba recordaba como era que se habían encontrado y enamorado era un caluroso tarde de verano cuando el tropezó con un chica su cabello rojo, sus ojos verdes, su nombre ayame, empezaron a amarse como no si n hubiera mañana, pero después de 1 año y medio el la empezó a notar muy rara.

Ayame: Discúlpame mi amor, pero es que tengo que ir con mi mama tu me entiendes cosas de chicas, y no pongas esa cara, ¿Inuyasha?.

Inuyasha: (Algo enfadado), pero es que siempre que intentamos salir estas ocupada, y yo siempre estoy solo, además solo estamos saliendo los domingos y eso es mucho pedir.

Ayame: (Algo molesta), la verdad si, tu sabes que mi mama anda con novio nuevo y el siempre nos esta sacando, de la ciudad, no es culpa mia.

Inuyasha: (Con resignación), esta bien ayame, perdóname si, es solo que tu ya casi no tienes tiempo conmigo y me pone triste.

Ayame: (Tan bien con cara de resignación) Tranquilo mi amor nada nos va separar, mientras le daba un beso y se iba. Y se empezó a esfumar el recuerdo, es así como el la había visto el amor hacia su novia y no podía aguantar mas, hoy le pediría matrimonio.

Inuyasha: Espero que diga que si

Ayame: (Algo agitada), lo siento si me tarde, la verdad estaba algo ocupada casi no salgo.

Inuyasha: No importa mi amor, dándole un gran beso, esperando que ayame le respondiera pero no lo hizo, ¿pasa algo amor?.

Ayame: (Seria), ¡la verdad si, de verdad que no te puedo seguir engañando, (inu tenia los ojos idos), e saque yo ya no te amo, te deje de amar hace mucho tiempo, inuyasha de verdad que lo siento es una lastima, bueno ahora me tengo que ir mi mama me esta esperando espero que no hay ningún resentimiento, adiós y así se fue.

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué, ayame, ¿Por qué, amor mió, si yo te amaba, y así de su rostro cayeron dos gotas de agua perdiéndose en la hierba y botando en el lago la cajita donde estaba esa joya que había comprado con tanto amor.

Así pasaron los meses, el ocupado en su empresa, apoyado por su hermano mayor Sesshumaru el cual estaba feliz mente casado con su esposa Rin, y su tierno y lindo sobrinito yuca, también por su única y mejor amiga sango, que también era su asistente en la empresa shikon, pero el ya se había cansado su corazón no aguantaba mas dolía y mucho no había curado y lo mejor era irse.

Inuyasha: ¡Sango, me voy a ir por un tiempo, la verdad lo he pensado mucho, y es mejor que me valla lejos, solo tu estarás al tanto de todo, llevo otro celular, me marcas ahí por si pasa algo en la empresa, dile a mi hermano que tuve que viajar para hacer unos negocios.

Sango: ¡De verdad que lo siento amigo, es muy duro lo que ella te hizo y si también creo que eso te va hacer bien, muy bien, el irte y dejar que tu corazón se sane, le decía esto mientras le daba un abrazo.

Inuyasha: ¡Muchas gracias sango por todo, te veo preocupada ¿pasa algo?.

Sango: ¡No, no pasa nada.

Inuyasha: ¡Sango, no me mientas nosotros nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y te conozco cuando algo te inquieta.

Sango: ¡Esta bien, te lo voy a decir pero te va doler mas, mirando como inu tenia cara de sorpresa, ¡tu sabes que nunca me gusto ayame, el le dio una afirmación con la cabeza, pues me alegre mucho cuando terminaron, pero…tomo mas aire después descubrí que ella te estaba engañando hace mucho tiempo, hace mas o menos seis meses atrás, inu tenia cara de asombro y luego de tristeza, y pues eso supo no se mas y supe el nombre de el, se llama kouga.

Inuyasha: (Con dolor es sus ojos y en su corazón), la verdad si lo había sentido pero pensé que era cosa mia, bueno en fin me voy o se me hace muy tarde, de todos modos muchas gracias, y de nuevo se abrazaron y el partio hacia su destino…

Fin Flash Back

¡Maldita Zorra, gritaba a los cuatro vientos…Maldita…el amor ya no existe para mi…

En eso iba llegando a una ciudad, el nombre, Kyoto, se instalaría en un hotel y luego iría beber algo, así que se dirijo a uno de los mejores hoteles aparto el penthouse, y luego tomo sus llaves y condujo a un bar al que estaba mas cerca de allí, bajo de su auto y entro se sentó y la vio…

Continuar…


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Capitulo**

**Y nos dieron las diez**

Si la vio…ropa corta, trabajaba como barman, su cabello azabache tan largo hasta su cintura pero al final terminaba en pequeños rizos, sus ojos color chocolate, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, su cuello su pequeña cintura, y lo mejor sus labios y su sonrisa.

En que le puedo ayudar, que quiere beber…

Inuyasha: Un whisqui doble por favor con hielo, en eso se quito los lentes y dejo a la vista sus hermosos ojos.

Kagome: Toma, aquí esta lo que pediste, así se rozaron la mano y kagome sintió u cosquilleo que nunca antes había sentido, lo mismo había pasado con inuyasha, (pensando), que ojos por dios, que cabello mas hermoso plateado como la luna, y su cuerpo, como se sentiría en esos brazos…

¡Kagome, ¡Hey, kagome, ¿Estas ahí?

Kagome: ¡Perdón, ¿Qué decías miroku?.

Miroku: ¡Hay cariño, en que mundo estabas, en ese momento toco su mejilla y le dio un beso, mientras alguien sin saber por que esta muerto de los celos, te estaba diciendo que los chicos te están esperando para que salgas a cantar.

Kagome: ¡Hay, no, otra vez, ¿Por qué, si tu sabes que no me gusta el espectáculo, y menos pararme allá arriba.

Miroku: (Con cara de perrito abandonado), ¡hazlo por mi, sisisisisisis.

Kagome: (Con algo de resignación), ¡esta bien, pero solo una vale.

Miroku: ¡Esta bien, pero la que ellos quiera ¡vale, ella asintió con la cabeza, y dijo en tono alto a los muchachos del lugar, ¡si, ella va cantar pero solo una vale, y todos respondieron con un si y aplausos y agrego miroku, después tocan el piano. En eso se se paro en la tarima la chica así que inu pude verla bien.

Inuyasha: (Pensamientos), Wow es un angel que cuerpo mas perfecto, y su olor un olor algo peculiar huele a flor de cerezo, s huele a eso…desde ese momento empezó a cantar una canción que todos querían la familia, si por que para ella, ellos eran su familia, uno empezó chiflar y fue gritado con miroku,¡Oye tu respétala, si inu había perdido un angel.

**Hoy estamos festejando**

**Entra ya no tengas miedo**

**No te asustes que no muerden**

**Somos pocos pero buenos**

**Pasa y tomate una copa**

**Que hay lugar para otra silla**

**Déjame que te presente…**

**A mi gente, mi familia**

**Ya lo ves hablan todos a la ves**

**Y después se pelean por un mes**

**Pero cuando las cosas van mal**

**A tu lado siempre están**

**Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla**

**Por el amor**

**Brindo por la familia**

**Si te tiran con un corcho**

**O al pasar te pisa un niño**

**En el fondo es tan solo**

**Una muestra de cariño**

**Ya te iras acostumbrando**

**Solo es gente extrovertida**

**Cuando griten no te asustes**

**Es que viene la comida**

**Ya lo ve comen todo y después**

**A sufrir con la dieta otra vez**

**Pero nunca te dicen que no**

**Si les vuelves a ofrecer**

**Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla**

**Por el amor**

**Brindo por la familia**

**Ya va ha comenzar el baile**

**Quiten todo y a la pista**

**Que otra vez dirá la tía**

**Que la nena es una artista**

**Ves que yo te lo decía**

**Al final se puso bueno**

**Como dice el abuelo**

**En el fondo, nos queremos**

**Ya lo ves, esto sigue y son las tres**

**Y mañana a comer lo que quede otra vez**

**Para todos con el corazón**

**Yo les canto esta canción**

**Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla**

**Por el amor**

**Brindo por la familia**

**Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla**

**De corazón**

**Brindo por la familia.**

Así termino de cantar y se fue directamente hacia la barra, donde se encontraba un hombre de ojos dorados tan impactados con su voz, cuando algo lo trajo de nuevo a la tierra.

Kagome: Te gusto como canto, dijo algo tímida.

Inuyasha: Si claro mucho, apropósito me llamo Inuyasha extendiéndole a mano.

Kagome: (Acercándose un poco mas a el), mi nombre es Kagome, mucho gusto mientras otra corriente pasaba por sus columnas y que sin percatarse kagome inu la esta oliendo.

Inuyasha: (Pensamientos), si huele a flor de cerezo que embriagador.

Miroku: ¡Oye, tu tocas el piano, seria un honor que tocaras aquí.

Inuyasha: OH, hace mucho tiempo que no o hago.

Kagome: (Con una del as mas hermosas sonrisas), hazlo si, por favor mi y te daré un trago gratis ¡vele!.

Inuyasha: ¡Esta bien, por ella y por el trago y así empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía se llama city of Angels y así empezó esta historia, la bruma se lleva esto y deja ver a dos muchachos entrando a un cómoda casa…

**Fue en un pueblo con mar   
una noche después de un concierto.   
Tú reinabas detrás   
de la barra del único bar que vimos abierto...   
- Cántame una canción al oído y te pongo un cubata   
- Con una condición:   
que me dejes abierto el balcón de tus ojos de gata...   
Loco por conocer los secretos de tu dormitorio,   
esa noche canté al piano del amanecer todo mi repertorio.   
Los clientes del bar, uno a uno, se fueron marchando.   
Tú saliste a cerrar, yo me dije:   
"cuidado, chaval, te estás enamorando".   
Luego todo pasó, de repente,   
tu dedo en mi espalda dibujó un corazón   
y mi mano le correspondió debajo de tu falda...   
Caminito al hostal nos besamos en cada farola,   
era un pueblo con mar, yo quería dormir contigo   
y tú no querías dormir sola...   
Y nos dieron las diez y las once,   
las doce y la una, y las dos y las tres,   
y desnudos al anochecer nos encontró la luna... **

Empecé a recorrer sus labios cada vez hambriento de su cuerpo, mas hambriento de sus labios de sus caderas, de todo su ser, empecé a bajar recostándola sobre la cama, dándole masajes por encima de la ropa a sus hermosos senos, sacando hondos suspiros, y un gemido se escapo cuando baje con mi boca hasta llegar a su cuello, morderlo, besarlo, luego empecé a quitar su blusa y luego su sostenedor, empecé a bajar mas hacia sus cumbres bese y mordí cada uno de sus hermosos y rosados pezones, empezó a lanzar gemidos de placer, ella intentaba sacarme la camisa hasta que al fin pudo, su rostro era hermoso, sus pómulos mas rojos que una cerezas, luego baje una de mis manos mientras quitaba su falda dejándola sola en sus bragas, empecé a bajar nuevamente por su vientre plano dándole besos interminables besos, luego quite lo ultimo sus bragas y empecé a dar pequeños besos, ante eso se sobresalto un poco pero después se dejo llevar por el placer mientras yo ya estaba en bóxer, ya que ella me había ayudado a quitar mis pantalones, luego empecé a meter mi lengua dándole mas placer mientras ella se mordía el lado de una de sus manos para apaciguar los alaridos de placer, mientras meto y estimulo su vagina mientras yo me iba quitando los boxer, la mire y me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas, abrió la piernas y me dejo entrar a aquella caverna de placer dando con un tope, que con el se llevo su virginidad, dando un grito de dolor junto con placer y yo llegue hasta ella quitando las lagrimas de sus ojos por que nunca me gusto que las mujeres lloraran y mas ella, mi angel, así empezó una revuelta de envestidas y de gemidos placenteros altos, donde solo se oian nuestros nombres hasta el momento en que llegamos al cielo juntos, dejando todo en el interior de ella, y dejándome caer sobre ella, luego nos acomodamos y se recostó en mi pecho así mismo caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo siento dije me tengo que ir y ella me dijo un simple adios.

**Nos dijimos: "adiós, ojala que volvamos a vernos".   
El verano acabó,   
el otoño duró lo que tarda en llegar el invierno,   
y a tu pueblo el azar otra vez el verano siguiente   
me llevó y al final del concierto me puse a buscar   
tu cara entre la gente...   
Y no hallé quien de ti me dijera ni media palabra,   
parecía como si   
me quisiera gastar el destino una broma macabra.   
No había nadie detrás de la barra del otro verano,   
y en lugar de tu bar   
me encontré una sucursal del banco Hispano-Americano.   
Tu memoria vengué a pedradas contra los cristales.   
"Sé que no lo soñé",   
protestaba mientras me esposaban los municipales.   
En mi declaración alegué que llevaba tres copas   
y empecé esta canción   
en el cuarto donde aquella vez te quitaba la ropa...**

Un año después no puede ser cierto, ella es mía solo y únicamente mía, el bar y su departamento habían desaparecido…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Capitulo**

**Chiquita**

No, no podía ser cierto había desaparecido del mundo nadie le había podido dar recado de ella, nadie la conocía era como si el nunca hubiera estado ahí, no, el amaba a esa mujer, el se iba para volver y lo que encontró fue un desierto…

Ahora volvía a Tokio de nuevo destrozado su vida ya no tenia sentía una vez mas pero esta vez si se había enamorada como nunca lo había hecho que paso, fue un fantasma, no, el estaba seguro de que ella exisistia, si y la iba a buscar…

**Estoy tan solo, desamparado, tocando fondo  
En un desierto, sudando frío, mordiendo el polvo  
Pidiéndole a gritos a mi pasado que me responda  
Pa' entender tu partida  
Pa' curarme la herida  
Pa' que ya no me jodas**

Me cansé de esperarte de dia de noche de madrugada  
Rogándole a dios por que regresaras  
Bebiéndome el llanto de mi dolor  
Se que tu no lo entiendes, por eso no quiero volver a verte  
Al fin me armé de valor

Auhhhh

Cerré la puerta y las ventanas de un solo golpe  
Para olvidarte lloré de rabia como los hombres  
Entre mis sueños te apareciste un par de noches  
Escuché tus mentiras  
Te arranqué de mi vida  
Me olvidé de tu nombre  


De nuevo estaba solo había pasado casi un año dejándolo que el dolor se lo carcomiera la busco por cielo mar y tierra y no la había encontrado juro no volver a amar, juro que la vida se la tenia destinada a no amar a nadie, mas una noche decidió ir a uno de los mejore antros de Tokio de los mas prestigiosos y la vio…

**  
Me cansé de esperarte de día de noche de madrugada  
Rogándole a dios por que regresaras  
Bebiéndome el llanto de mi dolor  
Se que tu no lo entiendes, por eso no quiero volver a verte  
Al fin me armé de valor  
Me cansé de esperarte  
Me cansé de tanto aguantarme  
Me cansé de pasar las noches en tu colchón  
Me cansé de tu madre  
Me cansé de ser el cobarde  
Me cansé de lo que me dabas y lo que te doy**

Me cansé (me cansé) de esperarte de día de noche de (me cansé) madrugada  
Rogándole a dios por que (me cansé) regresaras  
Bebiéndome el llanto de mi dolor  
Se que tu (me cansé) no lo entiendes, por eso no quiero volver (me cansé) a verte  
Chingar a su madre con lo (me cansé) que piensen  
Al fin me armé de valor

Con un vestido ceñido a su cintura con un escote en u por delante y el de tras llegaba hasta su cintura, no podía ser cierto iba con uno de los mas grandes empresarios de Japón…su corazón estaba muerto…

Continurara…


	4. Chapter 4

**4 Capitulo**

**La Descarada…**

Con un vestido largo ceñido a su cintura, azul eléctrico, con un escote en u por delante y el de tras llegaba hasta su cintura, un corte desde la mitad de su muslo hasta el final, se veía mas hermosa de lo que era, pero era una descarada solo buscaba a los hombres por dinero, el amor no podía existir, ella solo reía, mientras que conversaba con su amante…Miroku…

Se tomo otro wisqui no lo podía creer, llevaba hermosas joyas, su cuello llevaba una cadena con una perla en forma de lagrima que le hacia par a sus aretes, en su muñeca derecha llevaba una brazalete en plata con diminutas lagrimas en diamante, y en sus dedos llevaba dos anillos en cada mano, no lo podía creer, pensó que el era pobre y por eso se fue…

**Es una descarada  
por ser la mas hermosa  
no tiene casi nada  
pero le gusta  
la vida cara  
Y a mi me gusta ella  
y se cuanto me ama  
se que sueña conmigo  
pero amanece en otra cama  
el dinero le robo su corazón  
las mentiras le desalmaron el alma  
y me duele su dolor  
mucho mas que su traición  
yo nací para quererla aunque se vaya  
**

Es que el no valía la pena como hombre, como hombre enamorado si el se enamoro perdidamente de esa…zorra y descarada eso era, lo que ella merecía, se sentía enojado, pero con dolor y amor al mismo tiempo, no comprendía como fue que se enamoro en tan sola una noche.

Flash Back

Adiós se escucho decir al viento…

En otra parte…

Inuyasha: Sango, estas ahí necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante, ven a mi oficina…

Sango: ¡Si, ya voy para allá.

Inuyasha: (Pensamientos)¡No, no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que volver, me enamorado de un ángel, no le pregunte nada, solo se su nombre… Kagome, pero esta vez si será mía para siempre arreglaré las cosas en la empresa y me iré a Kyoto la traeré a vivir conmigo aquí en Tokio. Toc, toc, toc, sus pensamientos se fueron yendo por la llamada en la puerta, ¡adelante!.

Sango: ¡Perdón, me querías ver inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¡Si, siéntate, la verdad quería contarte lo que paso en Kyoto, fue algo extraño y mágico.

Sango: ¡Me lo imaginaba, por la cara que traías, ¿has conocido a alguna chica?.

Inuyasha: (Al rojito), ¡Pues…la verdad si, es una ángel sango, nunca conocía a una mujer así, y empezó a relatarle todo lo que había pensado, como entro en esa ciudad y conoció a su ángel, y después como se tubo que ir. obviamente omitiendo algunos detalles.

Sango: ¡¿Y ese ángel, tiene nombre!

Inuyasha: ¡Si, se llama…se llama Kagome.

Sango: ¡OH, ya veo, ¿y que puedo hacer yo por ti?.

Inuyasha: ¡Mucho, tenemos que correr, hacer los negocios con los socios antes de mitad de año para así irme y traerla a ella aquí y que viva conmigo, pero tomare unas vacaciones con ella…con mi ángel.

Sango: ¡Esta bien inu, te voy a ayudar en lo que me pides, ya que eres el hombre que alguna vez llegaste a ser, y mas por que yo soy tu amiga, casi hermana y te quiero mucho en eso se abrazaron, ¡bueno manos a la obra!.

Inuyasha: Muchas gracias sango, y así comenzaron con sus planes, pero no duraron mucho ya que tardo mas de un año en regresar…

End Flash Back

Y me dejaste…mujer descarada y así se tomo otro sorbo de su wisqui viendo como ella sonreía…

**Mujer de nadie  
mujer de todos  
mujer que mata  
mujer que duele  
mujer que entrega  
y te arrebata  
mujer tan cara  
mujer ingrata  
yo se que no me olvidaras aunque te vayas  
yo se que no me olvidaras aunque te vayas  
en mi cartel la guardo  
su foto de la cara  
es mi mayor fortuna  
y mi desdicha la descarada  
yo seguiré mi rumba  
el mundo no se acaba  
esta vida es muy corta  
te cobra y te paga  
y el dinero le robo su corazón  
las mentiras le desalmaron el alma  
y me duele su dolor  
mucho mas que su traición  
yo nací para quererla aunque se vaya  
mujer de nadie  
mujer de todos  
mujer que mata  
mujer que duele  
mujer que entrega  
y te arrebata  
mujer tan cara   
mujer ingrata  
yo se que no me olvidaras  
aunque te vayas  
mujer de nadie  
mujer de todos  
mujer que mata  
mujer que duele  
mujer que entrega  
y te arrebata  
mujer tan cara  
mujer ingrata  
yo se que no me olvidaras  
aunque te vayas  
yo se que no me olvidaras  
aunque te vayas  
yo se que no me olvidaras  
aunque te vayas.**

Mientras la chica de ojos color chocolate, la pasaba realmente mal, muy mal…

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Capitulo.**

**Tú, una estrella perdida.**

No, no la podía odiar o si, no lo sabia, el destino estaba en contra suyo, no podía ser cierto, era mentira se desapareció de la faz de la tierra una año, dios mió la busco, por donde no la busco, la busco hasta en su casa, pero nadie sabia su paradero cada vez estaba mas desesperado, quería despertar de esta pesadilla, si eso era una pesadilla, empezó a cantar un muchacho en el escenario de aquel antro, era algo triste tanto como el día que la empezó a buscar…

**Te quiero**

**lo digo como un lamento   
como un quejido que el viento   
se lleva por donde quiera.**

**Te quiero   
que pena haberte perdido   
como quien pierde una estrella   
que se le va al infinito.**

OH, Dios como la había buscado empezó por Kyoto, nadie decía nada, luego porlos alrededores de Kyoto, ciudades vecinas nada hasta que al fin…

**Quiero que se oiga mi llanto   
como me dolió perderte  
después de quererte tanto.**

Flash Back

Por que no la podía encontrar, ¡Sango, ¡Sango, ven inmediatamente aquí, te necesitó.

Sango: ¡Si, voy para allá.

Toc, toc, toc

Inuyasha: ¡Adelante!.

Sango: ¿Qué pasa, inu, ¿Paso algo malo?.

Inuyasha: (Aventando contra la pared un vaso), ¡Si, y se sentó a llorar como un niño chiquito en el piso, ¿Por qué, sango, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi, ¿Que hice yo, AH.

Sango: (Mientras salía del letargo y además con tono conciliador, lo abrazaba y sobaba su cabeza como si fuera un niño chiquito), ¡Nada, inu tu no hiciste nada, solo que a veces la vida es mas difícil de lo que crees, tal vez ella se sintió sola y por eso se fue no se tampoco se la puso fácil a ella.

Inuyasha: (Levantando el rostro), si lo se, y eso es lo que mas me duele, la deje ir por tonto, y de nuevo empezó a llorar.

Sango: (Sonriendo), Bueno eso si, pero mira que te tengo que decir una cosa, te acuerdas de que me dijiste que empezara a buscar por todo el Japón con el nombre de ella, el levanto el rostro y asintió, pues imagínate nadie concordaba con su aspecto físico, claro fuera de Tokio.

Inuyasha: (Con cara de sorpresa), ¡¿Cómo…como así!.

Sango: (Viendo un poco mas calmado a inu), ¡Si, al única parte donde no habíamos buscado era aquí en Tokio, pues imagínate que su familia es de aquí ella, vivía o vive en un templo…el templo Higurashi.

Inuyasha: Ósea, que ella se llama… Kagome…Kagome Higurashi.

Sango: (Con otra sonrisa, y ayudando a levantar a inu), si ella se llama Kagome Higurashi, en aquel templo vive su abuelo, su madre y su hermano pequeño, pero yo no deberías estar hablando, ¿Por qué, no vas y las buscas?.

Inuyasha: (Con una sonrisa), ¡Si, voy a ir a verla, le quito sango el papel en donde tenia la dirección, le dio un abrazo y le dijo un gracias tan lleno de esperanzas que de los ojos de aquella castaña salieron lagrimas y lo vio salir rumbo al amor.

Sango: ¡De nada! Y mucha suerte, que encuentres el amor…

El mientras iba manejando hacia el templo, pensaba en todo lo que le iba a decir a su ángel, quería volver a ver aquellos ojos que tanto le gustan, también, respirar mil veces su esencia a flores de cerezo, y robarse sus labios y su cuerpo una y otra vez, por que era de el y de nadie mas. Parqueo el carro a un lado y empezó a subir poco a poco las largas escaleras que lo llevarían hacia su ángel, después de haber llegado, vio a un anciano, el cual estaba barriendo unas pocas hojas, mientras al otro lado había un pequeño niño jugando con un gato, se dirigió hacia el anciano y dijo, ¡perdón, ¿Este es el templo Higurashi?.

Anciano: ¡Si, este es el templo, ¿Qué desea?.

Inuyasha: ¡Quisiera ver a la señorita Kagome Higurashi!.

Anciano: (Con cara muy triste), ella no esta aquí.

Inuyasha: (Con cara de preocupado), ¿Qué, ¿Y donde se encuentra?.

Ella no ha venido por mucho mucho tiempo, contesto una vocecita, era el pequeño que estaba jugando hace poco con el gato.

Inuyasha: ¿Y tu quien eres?.

Anciano: Perdón el es mi nieto y hermano de Kagome, su nombre es Souta.

Inuyasha: OH, hola pequeño, ¿como estas?.

Souta: ¡Bien, pero triste por que hace mucho tiempo no e visto a mi hermana.

Abuelo: ¡Souta, y basta, tu sabes que ella esta trabajando. En eso sale una señora.

¡Papa, es hora de la merienda, acercándose a ellos, OH, perdón no sabía que hubiera gente.

Inuyasha: ¡Que maleducado e sido, mi nombre es Inuyasha Tashio.

Sr Higuirashi: OH, mucho gusto, extendiéndole una mano y estrechándola con la de el. Y dígame señor Tashio, ¿Que lo trae por aquí?.

Inuyasha: ¡Por favor, llámeme Inuyasha, vio como asentían los tres y pues vengo preguntando por la señorita Kagome Higurashi.

Sr Higuirashi: (Con cara de melancolía y tristeza), ¿Papa, podrías llevar adentro a souta mientras yo hablo con Inuyasha.

Abuelo: ¡Si hija, ven souta vamos a comer esos ricos pastelillos que hizo tu madre, y el chico le dio una hermosa sonrisa y salio corriendo mientras el anciano iba detrás y se perdieron dentro de la casa.

Inuyasha: (Con cara de preocupado y triste), ¿Señora, ¿Dígame algo paso con kagome?.

Sr Higuirashi: (Con cara de tristeza, y resignación), Umhh, pues la verdad hace dos años ella viajo y se quedo una temporada en ese lugar nos llamaba y todo iba bien, pero hace un año mi hija desaprecio y nunca nos volvió a llamar, no sabemos nada de ella, ¿usted sabe algo de ella?. Ella vio como negaba con la cabeza, OH, ¡ya veo!.

Inuyasha: ¡De verdad que lo siento, pensé que la iba a encontrar aquí!.

Sr Higuirashi: ¡De verdad que lo siento, ojala mi hija estuviera aquí, y empezaron a caminar hasta que se quedaron en frente del árbol sagrado y dígame usted ¿Que es de kagome?.

Inuyasha: (Soltó un suspiro, y la miro con melancolía, luego miro el árbol y empezó a tocarlo donde había una marca), ¡Solo digamos que un conocido!.

Sr Higuirashi: ¡O ya veo, mirando el árbol le dice, ¡hay una leyenda aquí, que dice que un medio demonio quedo atrapado en este árbol por una sacerdotisa, y que el después volvió a la vida con la ayuda de su reencarnación así se enamoro y este árbol los convirtió en esposos, dicen que este árbol ayuda los corazones rotos y une a la gente, mirando el chico y como un susurro se le escapaba…Kagome…

Inuyasha: Muchas gracias de todos modos, si sabe algo comuníquemelo aquí esta mi numero de celular y así le paso una tarjeta, y luego se despidió dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla. Luego voltio a ver como la Sr Higuirashi, se despedía de el desde la cima de las escaleras moviendo su mano. Si la esperanza se había perdido…

End Flash Back

**Después de quererla tanto  
Diosito dame consuelo   
para sacarme de adentro   
esto que me esta matando.**

**Ay aaaaay  
ay aaaaay**

La vio levantarse de su silla, de seguro se iba al baño, la seguiría, no, no todavía, le iba a dar una sorpresa ya había hablado con el barman y estaban colocando el piano, le tenia una sorpresa a esa mujer…

_Buenas noches…esta noche habrá un invitado muy especial y querido por todo el Japón denle una bienvenida a inuyasha, todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir, se abrió el telón y lo vio, no lo podía creer el estaba allí, el dueño de sus desdichas, empezó a tocar la melodía, sacando profundos pesares en ella, aguantando las lagrimas..._

**Eras fantasía, un presentimiento  
un murmullo del viento  
no se donde estabas pero te veía  
te despertaba en silencio  
déjame ser tu mitad  
dime que nunca te iras**

Tu como nadie mas  
lo que quise siempre hasta la muerte  
solo tu mi debilidad, lo que me hace fuerte  
estoy apunto de llorar  
te entrego mi vida cuando me lo pidas  
tu tu tu tu tu tu tu

Se miraron, se dijeron con sus ojos todo lo que el corazón sentía, se sentían vivos, pero atravesados por una barrera, el siguió tocando con mucho mas sentimiento, mientras que a ella, las lagrimas empezaron a surcar sus pálidas mejillas…  
**  
**

**Eres melodía de mis sentimientos  
el refugio perfecto  
no hace falta nada ya no importa el tiempo**

porque estoy enamorado  
me alejaste del pasado

tu como nadie mas  
lo que quise siempre hasta la muerte  
solo tu mi debilidad, lo que me hace fuerte  
estoy apunto de llorar  
te entrego mi vida cuando me lo pidas  
tu tu tu tu tu tu tu

Y así es como en cámara lenta se nos muestra un maestro del piano terminado de tocarlo, que se para, hacia la venia, sale corriendo y se lleva con el al ángel, a la dueña de su vida en sus brazos, para nunca mas dejarla ir…

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Capitulo**

**Por besarte, nuestro final.**

Ahora recordaba como era que inuyasha, se la había llevado en brazos, sin decir ni una palabra hasta que llegaron a un lujoso edificio, la tomo nuevamente en brazos y se la llevo en brazos, pidió el ascensor, y luego apretó el botón Nº 20, así sin decir nada subimos hasta allí, y me llevo hasta su cuarto y me deposito suavemente en la cama, yo con cara de asustada veía como se quitaba la corbata, la tiraba y bebía un poco de wisqui…

¡Mama, ¡¿Mama, estas ahí, ¡papa, mama no me quiere hacer caso, y la tonta de mi hermana no a dejado de molestarme, ¿oye, no le digas tonta tu hermana, ¡Kagome, ¿Amor, estas bien?.

Kagome: ¡Perdón, ¿Cariño que decías, ¡es que andaba en otro mundo,… ¡Inuyasha! no me mires así, no me vallas a decir lo que creo que me vas a decir o sino me voy a enfadar.

Inuyasha: (Con una sonrisa), ¡esta bien, no voy a decir nada, te estaba llamando por que tu hijo e hija están muertos del hambre y ya esta haciendo frió, como estamos en otoño a empezado a helar el aire y además están muy cansados y sucios, y además…

Kagome: (Con cara de resignación), ¡Si ya lo se, también tienes hambre, jejejeej te pareces mas uno de nuestros hijos, bueno volvamos a casa ya que mañana es el cumpleaños de la abuela, a ver senkai, Candy tomen sus cosas, nos vamos ya que mañana será un día muy agitado.

Senkai: Y vendrá la abuela kaede, tía kikio, shippo, tío hojo, tío miroku, tía sango, tío sesshu, tía rin, y yuca.

Kagome: (Con un sonrisa), si mi amor van a venir todos tus tíos y tus tías no te preocupes, por eso tenemos que descansar, mientras ella cargaba a candy que era dos años menor que su hermano, ella era muy parecida a su padre en el aspecto de ser glotona, efusiva, pero dulce y tierna, además tenia la cabellera de su padre y los ojos de su madre, mientras que senkai era todo lo contrario un poco mas calculador, pero tierno y tenia la sonrisa de su madre, así mismo tenia el cabello de su madre pero el color de ojos de su padre, e inuyasha cargo a senkai, mientras subían al departamento a hacer una cena exquisita, mintras inu los bañaba ella volvía a los recuerdos…

Flash Back

Estaba muy asustada este hombre estaba que echaba humo por los oídos, además el cuarto estaba casi a oscuras si no fuera por el brillo de una pequeña lamparita, solo se verían sus dorados ojos que parecían echar fuego, así de enfadado estaba, no, no con ella, no podía estarlo, el la dejo hace mucho mucho tiempo atrás…

¿Por qué kagome, ¿Por qué, ¿Por qué me dejaste, le decía el.

Kagome: (Alzando la voz), por que eres un maldito canalla, por eso, por que te odio, solo me utilizaste, me dejaste, si me utilizaste, en eso ve como el se levanta y la toma de las muñecas fuertemente.

Inuyasha: (Muy enfadado) Escúchame bien, me vas a explicar por que te fuiste dijimos que íbamos a volver a vernos, me engañaste, te fuiste y me dejaste solo, además el que te utiliza es ese tal miroku yo no, el es tu amante, dijo esto mientras la tiraba de nuevo a la cama.

Kagome: (Mientras se levantaba de la cama y le daba una bofetada a inu), a mi no me trate como una cualquiera, además no diga eso de miroku, el solo me a ayudado es todo, mientras se tomaba la mano con la que lo había abofeteado y se sobaba.

Inuyasha: (Aun mas enfadado, sus ojos tiraban chispas), Si claro, y tu que haces con esos riquillos, además llena de joyas, me imaginó que te compartían en la cama, vio como ella abría esos ojos y empezaban a caer por sus pálidas mejillas tiernas lagrimas, quiso ir a abrazarla pero se contuvo, ella tenia que decir la verdad.

Kagome: (mientras le aventaba las joyas y todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, le gritaba, y el empezaba a esquivar todo y se a cercaba a ella), eres un maldito degenerado, un maldito en embustero, pervertido, (le pegaba en el pecho), yo no e hecho eso, no e estado con esos tipos, solo e estado con…

Inuyasha: (Con hipocresía), ¿Con quien, ¿Con Miroku, y vio como ella de nuevo lo golpeaba y lloraba.

Kagome: (Con rabia y mucho dolor), eres un maldito, con el único que estuve en mi vida… fue…fue contigo y se puso llorar mas mientras inu la ya no aguanto y la abrazo.

Inuyasha: (Abrazándola y recorriendo con su nariz su cuello), como extrañaba tu olor, flor de cerezo, eres mía y de nadie mas, solo mía, decía a su oído mientras subía su rostro y empezaba robar su labios, primero suavemente, luego mordió su labio inferior, mientras ella abría su boca para dar paso a la lengua de su amado, empezó abrazarla mas, tomándola de su cintura, para que no pudiera escapar sacándole suspiros, empezó a besar sus pómulos limpiando el rastro de sus lagrimas, después empezó a bajar hacia su cuello sacando pequeños gemidos, mientras que sus manos empezaba a subir su vestido.

**Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte  
que te quiero amar  
que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo  
y dejar mi vida atrás **

Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida  
que me puedas amar  
con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía  
renunciar a lo demás  


Dios como amaba a esa mujer, era un ángel, el ángel que había robado su corazón, pero cuanto sufrió, pero a un así el siguió besándole terminándole de quitar su vestido, y dejándola solo en ropa interior, ella a su vez termina de quitar la camisa de el, mientras empieza a bajar su boca a asía su pecho dándole pequeños besos y sacándole a el pequeños suspiros, mientras que el ve aquella ropa que le estorba, quitándole primero el sostén, y después tomar un seno en su boca y el otro en su mano, escuchando como de ella salía un pequeño gritito y gemidos de su boca, vio como arqueaba su espalda ante tal placer, termino de saciarse de ese y tomo el otro con su boca, dándole mayor placer, así con la otra mano ayudo a quitar los pantys, después de saciarse de las dos cumbres.

**  
Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas  
en un beso hablara  
ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha  
decidamos comenzar**

Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente  


¡¿Cómo… te extrañe! – decía ella mientras sentía como el amaba su cuerpo como si fuera un templo, mientras el solo se limitaba a besar y a pasar su lengua por el centro del cuerpo de ella, empezó a sacar mas suspiros uno mas fuerte, hasta que sintió como el empezaba a bajar una de sus manos hasta su centro de placer.

**Un solo intento basta en este momento  
para poder saber  
si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio  
de lo que va a suceder **

Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito  
la distancia no es   
motivo del olvido aquí estoy yo contigo  
y para siempre yo estaré

¡AHhhhhh…inu…inuyasha, sentía como pequeños espasmos pasaban por su cuerpo, el tomaba su pequeño e hinchado clítoris, dándole pequeño masajes y viendo como ella tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, como sus mejillas estaban tan sonrosadas como pequeñas fresas, después empezó a tomar el control de el cuerpo de ella pasando primero un dedo dentro de su vagina y sentía como ella pedía cada vez mas y mas con su cuerpo, mientras tomaba sus rojos e hinchados labios entre su boca, y por fin metiendo un segundo dedo dentro sintió como se tensaba, y sintió su éxtasis, saco su mano y probos sus jugos, así mismo bajo su boca hasta allí, y empezó de nuevo a torturarla, tomándolo ella de su cabeza, empujándolo mas hacia ella, sintiendo el placer tan enorme que el le brindaba, ¡mas…mas…inu…inuyasha, se sintió de nuevo desfallecer, y el vio como pequeños espasmos pasaba por el cuerpo de su amada como si estuviera recibiendo cargas eléctricas.

**Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente**

Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino   
bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente.

¡Vamos…quiero sentirte dentro inu, así mismo vio como ella tomaba posesión y se sentaba sobre el, besándolo, tomando el control así mismo tomo lo que quedaba de ropa de el y se la ayudo a quitar y empezó a estimularlo a el, estaba mas allá de la gloria, de nuevo un giro, de nuevo ella debajo de el.

¡Te amo tanto…kagome, y de nuevo tomo sus calidos labios, mientras que el jugaba en la entrada de ella, tomando su miembro y pasándolo por encima, como si estuviera penetrándola, ¡Vamos…inu…quiero sentirte adentro de mi, y así sintió como una fuerte embestida la tomaba por sorpresa, vio como aquellos ojos dorados se encontraban con los suyos mostrándole todo lo que el sentía.

¡Mía, decía esto mientras entraba a aquella caverna tan caliente y tan suya…!Si..Soy tuya y de nadie mas, al escuchar esto tomo sus labios con mas desesperación y empezó a dar grandes embestidas, viendo como ella, rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas dando a la penetración mayor alcance, plenitud y satisfacción, veía como ella tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire mientras se besaban, tomo una de sus manos y al entrelazo con una de ella, gemían sin control los dos…en aquella habitación solo se escuchaban, gemidos, sus nombres y la palabra amor… hasta que al fin…tocaron el cielo, sintiendo como ella soltaba un todo y él esparcía dentro de ella su semilla, cayendo el encima de ella, para luego acomodarse y viendo como sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban la tomo por la cintura, haciendo que ella quedara pegada su pecho y sintiendo como salían pequeños suspiros de su boca hablo.

¡Perdóname, ¡Pero es que te amo…te amo tanto, estaba perdido cuando te fuiste, lo que siento aquí, (tomándole su rostro y poniéndolo en su corazón), no lo e sentido por nadie mas, vio como ella levantaba su rostro y lo miraba con dulzura, y poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios, lo cayo.

¡Tranquilo mi amor…nada ni nadie nos va a separar…nunca mas, así tomo el rostro de su amado y se fundieron en un beso que expresaba todo, así mismo fueron cayendo en el cansancio y se durmieron.

Fin Flash Back

¡Amor, ¡Kagome, ¿Kagome, que te pasa?.

Kagome: ¡¿Perdón. Amor, ¿Qué me decías?.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué, en donde andas, hoy estas muy distraída, tomándola por el mentón, haciéndola que lo mirara, ¿Qué, te pasa, me estas preocupando.

Kagome: (Tocándolo en la mejilla, y regalándole una sonrisa), mi amor, no…no pasa nada, solo que estaba recordando el día que nos volvimos a encontrar, viendo como sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado y viendo aquellos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban, ¡es que ese día, fue un día antes del cumpleaños de mi madre, y diciendo esto ultimo lo beso, con dulzura y con amor.

Inuyasha: (Terminando el beso y viéndola serio), ¿Eso es todo, por eso es que estabas tan distraída pero si eso fue hace más de cuatro años?.

Kagome: (Con una sonrisa en su rostro), iSi, ¡eso era todo, y así mismo lo dejo a el en la cocina mientras ella iba a ver si ya estaban durmiendo los niños, inu se quedó recordando en la cocina lo que había pasado el día siguiente del encuentro.

Flash Back

De pronto sentía como unas delicadas manos pasaban por su pecho y empezó a subir por su cuello, después como pasaba por su mentón y se detenían en sus labios y como delicadamente delineaba sus labios, para luego regalarle un beso, y después acaricio su cabello con tanta ternura, después sintió como ella lo acomodaba en su pecho y empezaba a entonar una canción.

**Quédate aquí  
en mis brazos  
quédate aquí  
para mi.**

Y no me digas que me amas  
no me digas que me adoras   
dime solo que te quedas  
una vida junto a mi

Llévame por ahi  
llévame en tus ansias a un lugar  
donde ya no tenga que jurar  
donde ya no tenga que mentir  
donde solo exista para ti.

Y no me preguntes si te quiero  
que no te preocupe lo que pienso  
que yo soy completamente tuya a mi manera. 

Pero a cambio quiero ser tu sueño  
yo no me conformo con tus besos  
quiero darte todo lo que siento y mas que eso.

Y de nuevo recordó el día que la escucho cantar en aquel bar, de nuevo poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo su vida de nuevo estaba plena y feliz. En la tarde un par de ojos dorados se fueron abriendo poco a poco, pero algo le enfrió el alma, no sentía el cuerpo calido de su mujer, ¿donde estaba, solo sentía un espacio frió muy frió, así que de golpe abrió los ojos y comprobó que estaba solo en la cama, pero algo curioso llamo su atención, olía a comida, inmediatamente busco sus bóxer y se dirigió a la cocina, allí encontró lo mas hermoso que sus ojos han visto, su amor, su vida, su mujer, se encontraba de espaldas a el con su camisa puesta, así camino lentamente hasta ella y enredo sus brazos en su pequeña cintura, y dio un calido beso en su mejilla.

¡Buenos días, inuyasha ¡ Como amaneciste, mi amor, así se giro sobre los brazos de el encontrándose con sus ojos y vio como el bajaba y se besaban dulcemente.

Inuyasha: (Terminándola de besar y además mostrando una sonrisa), ¡amanecí muy bien, y después le regalo otro beso, ¡y bueno que estas cocinando, viendo como se volvía ella y revolvía algo.

Kagome: (Mostrándole una sonrisa), estoy cocinando unas tortillas y arroz, acuérdate que ya es hora del almuerzo, y así sintió como el la volvía a abrazar con mayor amor y pasión, y le decía algo al oído, ¿cásate conmigo, kagome, sintió de nuevo como ella volteaba y ponía una de sus mas grandes y hermosas sonrisas y lo besaba, sobre sus labios le un ¡Si, inuyasha no podía creerlo, la tomo de la cintura y la alzo, empezó a dar giros con ella diciéndole miles de veces gracias, la bajo y le sonrió, luego salio corriendo en dirección al cuarto y regreso lo mas rápido que pudo, le mostró una pequeña cajita, la cual ella la tomo entre sus manos y la abrió, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas era un pequeño anillo de oro y encima tenia un pequeño pétalo de flor de cerezo, lo abrazo y lo beso, y entre risas, besos y palabras de amor pasaron el resto de la tarde demostrándose cuanto se amaban y planeando lo felices que iban a ser. Ya en la tarde kagome hablo, ¡Inuyasha, amor, tengo que ir a un lado muy importante.

Inuyasha: (Poniendo cara de serio) ¿Y a donde tienes que ir con tanta urgencia, kagome?.

Kagome: A un lugar muy especial, hoy es…

Inuyasha: (Tomándole el rostro y subiéndolo para que lo viera, su semblante era preocupado), ¿Qué día es hoy, amor, ¿Kagome, dime que pasa?.

Kagome: (Un poco rojita), Hoy es el…cumpleaños de mi madre y esperaba que fueras conmigo, y viendo como el semblante de inu mejoraba y le regalaba una sonrisa lo abrazo.

Inuyasha: (Abrazándola mas fuerte), ¡seguro que si, te acompañare, ¡además, le debemos decir lo de la boda y vio como ella asentía con la cabeza, y creo que es justo que la veas, por que desde que la vi, estaba muy triste.

Kagome: (Con cara de interrogación), ¿Tu conociste a mi madre?.

Inuyasha: (Algo sonrosado), ¡Si, después de descubrir, donde vivías fui directamente al templo, esperando encontrarte, cuando encontré a tu abuelo y me dijo que no estabas, luego llego tu pequeño hermano souta y después llego tu mama y me dijo que no estabas allí, y vio como una pequeña lagrima rodeaba una de sus pálidas mejillas, ¡tranquila mi amor, ¡ella te ama mucho, y de seguro estará muy feliz que estés hoy en su cumpleaños, subió una de sus manos y así limpio su lagrima, mientras veía como ella le regalaba una sonrisa, ¡vamonos pues, y así bajaron del departamento hasta el estacionamiento y subieron al carro poniéndole marcha hacia al templo, al llegar vieron como solo una luz estaba prendida, antes de llegar compraron un ramo de rosas, un pastel y un pequeño obsequio de parte de los dos.

Tocaron a puerta, solo un se escucho un, ¡un momento, se supo que era la voz de una mujer, inmediatamente kagome e inuyasha se dieron cuenta que era la madre de ella que había hablado, así se escucho como se corría la puerta, en cuanto dijo su madre, ¿Qué, se fue desmayando, dando gracias a que inuyasha no la dejo caer, después escucharon otras voces y preguntaron ¿Quién era hija, ¿Mama, así fue como vieron pálidos a la mujer que tenían al enfrente pero mas cuando vieron a la señora Higurashi en los brazos de inuyasha, de inmediato salieron del shock y le dijeron a inuyasha que la dejara sobre el sofá, kagome fue corriendo por alcohol, en cuanto lo trajo puso un poco en algodón y lo paso sobre la nariz de su mama, haciéndola reaccionar de a poco, los ojos del a señora se fueron abriendo, enfocándose en unos ojos chocolate que la miraban con angustia.

¿Kagome, ¿Hija, ¿Eres tu, y vio como aquella chica asentía, se tiraba a los brazos de su amada hija, cayendo de las mejillas de las dos, infinitas lagrimas de alegría, definitivamente este era el mejor regalo que Dios le pudo dar este día.

Así se sentaron, su mama vio como ella e inuyasha se tomaban de las manos, en seguida supo que se amaban y mas cuando vio el anillo de compromiso en su mano, así que le pregunto a kagome, si aquel muchacho era su prometido, así que los dos asintieron, en su casa además de ser el día mas feliz de su madre, celebraron por el futuro matrimonio de kagome e inuyasha, después de que hablaron concordaron que la que la boda seria en dos meses, así el tiempo transcurrió muy rápido, mientras un día ella recordaba su separación con inuyasha.

Una semana antes de la boda, le llegaron muchas sorpresas a kagome, una de esas fue que la señora Kaede llego al templo con su hermana, su cuñado y su sobrino, así que ese día se quedaron a cenar, también llego miroku todo preocupado por ella, se presento con su familia, amigos y finalmente con inuyasha, que se dijeron que todo quedaba atrás, mientras que en la cena uno de ellos le exclamó un pregunta, y no fue nadie mas que kikio, ¿Oye kagome, y dime por que fue que desapareciste sin decirle nada nadie, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, y ella respondió, ¡Ummmm, ¿pense, que nunca me preguntarían y mas inuyasha, claro que ella iba o omitir algunos detalles…¡pues verán!…

Flash Back

¡No, ¡no lo podía creer, el la había utilizado, así que se cambio y salio lo mas rápido que pudo de aquel lugar, corría lo que mas podía estaba tan aterrada, de nuevo un hombre la engañaba, incontables lagrimas salían de sus ojos y de nuevo el poco brillo que tenia en sus ojos chocolate se fue borrando, así que se dirigió a la casa de su gran amigo miroku, allí lo encontró, y le contó solo unas cosas de inuyasha, pero lo que mas asusto fue la cara de miroku, estaba preocupado.

Kagome: (algo asustada y mas pálida de lo que estaba) ¿Miroku, ¿Qué tienes, me ¡estas asustando!.

Miroku: (Mirando a kagome y diciéndole que se sentara), pues la verdad no se por donde empezar…vio como kagome abría los ojos, ¡mira kagome, me han quitado la cantina y esta hecha polvo la destruyeron esta mañana, así que me e quedado sin nada, (vio como ella se llevaba las manos hacia su boca), ¡y eso no es todo, e visto a una persona no muy grata por ti, rondando los alrededores de Kyoto¡, y vio como ella abria aun mas los ojos.

Kagome: ¡No, no puede ser, esta…aquí…el…Kou…ga, y vio como el asentía, ¡No miroku, me tengo que ir!.

Miroku: (Con una pequeña sonrisa), no te preocupes amiga, ya lo había pensado, así que tengo poco dinero pero lo mejor es irnos los dos, y vio como su amiga, lo miraba con cara de asombro, ¡lo mejor es irme veo que mis enemigos no me quieren aquí, así que no tengo nada mas, es mejor irme contigo y vio como ella sentía y se acercaba a el para abrazarlo.

Kagome: (Abrazándolo y dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas), ¡De verdad, amigo, muchas gracias, muchas gracias, es mejor que tomes tus cosas, salgamos y vallamos a mi apartamento recoja ropa y nos marchamos enseguida y así se soltaron, y pues miroku ya tenia todo listo, así que salieron corriendo rumbo al departamento de kagome, recogió sus cosas, y salieron rumbo a la parada de trenes allí compraron boleta rumbo a Osaka.

Al llegara Osaka cambiaron sus nombres se llamaban Daiana y Marco, así se fueron integrando a la ciudad, ese mismo día buscaron donde alojarse, primero fue en un hotel, y luego en la mañana empezaron a buscar un pequeño departamento, le servio de mucho el dinero que ella y miroku habían traído, así que encontraron un pequeño departamento por el lado costero, este venia dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina, sala comedor, y un pequeño patio de ropas, y lo mejor de todo es que era amoblado, pero un problema fue que se quedaron casi sin dinero, deberían buscar lo mas rápido que pudieran un trabajo, así comenzaron su nueva vida, en la parte baja de este edificio había un pequeño supermercado, así que pues ellos bajaron para llenar la alacena y el refrigerador, todos los miraban como recién casados y era lo mejor no querían levantar sospecha, terminaron de hacer la compra y se dirigieron a el departamento, organizaron todo y se fueron a dormir. Pero ella no podía tranquilizarse, como era que aquel sujeto había llegado allí, y lo peor su vida se había ido una vez mas, con un amor imposible, se para en la ventana que le daba de frente la brisa de la playa, como se veía de hermosa la luna, estaba en todo su esplendor, lagrimas empezaron a surcar sus pálidas mejillas, ¡Inuyasha, fue lo que dijo en un susurro, y si empezó a entonar una canción…

**No puedo ser lo que no soy  
Pesa tan poco lo que doy  
Pero en el alma de mis versos, esta la llave del secreto , de cuando quise y te vi**

Se que perdí la razón , fue detrás del corazón  
Es que a pesar de lo que ame , como jamás había amado, supe amarte a ti ya se

Encontrarás  
Es locura y no tristeza, lo que me parte en dos la voz   
Encontrarás  
Cuanta herida que belleza, saber que queda mucho amor  
Que si te vas o si me dejas , voy a volar muy lejos del dolor  
Que perderte no te miento , no me cuesta... no me cuesta

Después de mi otra quizás  
Y como yo soy otra mas  
Llene el espacio que le sedo,  
dale mi amor y tiempo nuevo, todo lo que ya no espero  
Yo volveré a lo que fui  
fuerte y a partir de mi  
y tu perdido entre mis versos,   
Descubrirás tarde el secreto  
Entenderás cuanto te di

Encontrarás

**  
Es locura y no tristeza, lo que me parte en dos la voz  
Encontrarás   
Cuanta herida que belleza, saber que queda mucho amor  
Que si te vas o si me dejas , voy a volar muy lejos del dolor  
encontrarás   
Que perderte no te miento , no me cuesta**

Es locura y no tristeza (no es tristeza), lo que me parte en dos la voz (en dos la voz)

Cuanta herida que belleza, saber que queda mucho amor (mucho amor)  
Que si te vas o si me dejas (si me dejas) , voy a volar muy lejos del dolor (de este dolor)  
Que perderte no te miento , no me cuesta...

Encontrarás  
Es locura y no tristeza (no es tristeza), lo que me parte en dos la voz (en dos la voz)  
Cuanta herida que belleza(belleza), saber que queda mucho amor (mucho amor)  
Que si te vas o si me dejas(si me dejas) , voy a volar muy lejos del dolor  
Encontrarás  
Que perderte no te miento , no me cuesta...

Que si te vas o si me dejas(si me dejas) , voy a volar muy lejos del dolor  
Encontrarás  
Que perderte no te miento , no me cuesta... no me cuesta...

Infinitas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro hasta que se convirtió en un llanto desesperado, se dejo caer en la cama y poco a poco fue cayendo en un pesado sueño, donde solo lo veía a el y su ultimo suspiro fue para… ¡Inuyasha!.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron, preparan el desayuno y se fueron a ver si podían conseguir empleo, el primero fue miroku, le dieron un puesto como barman en unas de las cantinas de allí, al llegar al departamento y contarle a kagome, lo abrazo y lo felicito, le dijo que por lo menos el ya tenia trabajo, así pasaron dos semanas que el llegaba ya muy en la madrugada, y se daba cuenta que kagome había llorado, pero era lo mejor, además el semblante de su amiga era muy cansado y aburrido, si ella no tenia que hacer, entonces se le ocurrió decirle a su jefe que le diera a ella un puesto como mesera en uno de los restaurantes que el tenia, y así fue al otro día se lo planteo, pero con una condición que ella cantara en el bar, ese mismo día, fue con kagome y le comento, ella gustosa por lo del restaurante, pero se quejaba con lo otro, pero entonces vio que era una condición, y sabia que miroku la cuidaría.

Así pasaron los días, y los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses, kagome decía que lo mejor era no llamar ni a la señora kaede, ni a su mama, era lo mejor quería desaparecer para que nadie la encontrara y mas aquel sujeto, pero en su corazón siempre estaba la imagen de inuyasha, nunca creyó que el amor de ese hombre la llegara a poner de esa manera, pero igual poco a poco se estaba borrando o ella creía que era así, miroku ya no solamente era el barman de aquel lugar sino que era ya uno de los jefes en aquel bar además ganaban suficiente dinero, le regalaba a kagome vestidos, joyas entre otras cosas, por que para el ella era su hermana y su todo en ese momento, los invitaban lugares muy importantes en Osaka, y en otros lugares, pero en una ocasión los invitaron para ir a Tokio, ellos sacaron miles de excusas, pero aun así, les toco ir.

Viajaron en un Ford que miroku había comprado hacia tiempo, hay en Osaka, legaron hasta un hotel, por supuesto dando documentación y tarjeta de crédito con sus nombres falsos, así que se quedaron todo el resto del día que quedaban, a la final se bañaron y se arreglaron, ella se puso un vestido largo ceñido a su cintura, azul eléctrico, con un escote en u por delante y el de tras llegaba hasta su cintura, un corte desde la mitad de su muslo hasta el final, se veía mas hermosa de lo que era, llevaba hermosas joyas, su cuello llevaba una cadena con una perla en forma de lagrima que le hacia par a sus aretes, en su muñeca derecha llevaba una brazalete en plata con diminutas lagrimas en diamante, y en sus dedos llevaba dos anillos en cada mano, las joyas fueron regalo de cumpleaños de miroku, y el vestido lo había visto en un aparador en Osaka y le pareció muy hermoso, mientras ella terminaba de maquillarse, ya que solo llevaba un poco de tono azul claro haciendo resaltar sus ojos, y brillo en sus labios, miroku se ponía su traje.

Miroku: Oh la la, madmuasel, se ve muy hermosa ¿Le gustaría casarse por esta noche conmigo?.

Kagome: (Sonriendo), solo por esta noche, mi dulce y tierno amigo.

Así salieron riendo del hotel, miroku condujo su carro hasta el aquel antro, era uno de los mas prestigiosos en todo Tokio, allí se encontraron con sus amigos y dos caballeros mas, se levantaron y saludaron el jefe de miroku los presento.

Jefe: (Levantándose), queridos amigos, les presento al señor Marco, en eso saludo a todos de la mano y su encantadora esposa Daina, y ella se inclino y todos hicieron lo mismo. En ese momento todos se sentaron y pidieron tragos.

Miroku: (Dirigiéndose hacia su jefe), Armand, muchas gracias por la invitación, mi esposa también esta encantada de estar aquí, y vio como ella sonreía, y pues gracias por estar aquí con nosotros, levanto su copa y dijo, ¡salud por todos nosotros, y vio como los otros también decía salud y tomaban de sus copas, así se pasaron el resto de la noche, kagome se disculpo para ir al baño, se sentía mal no le gustaba como la miraban aquellos sujetos, pero miroku la defendería, después de unos minutos se sentó junto a su esposo y escucho que había un invitado…

_Buenas noches…esta noche habrá un invitado muy especial y querido por todo el Japón denle una bienvenida a inuyasha._

No lo podía creer, no podía ser el, en ese instante miro a miroku, que la vio con cara de preocupado, a si mismo cuando lo vio sentado en aquel piano se le paralizo el corazón y mas cuando empezó a tocar esa canción, sabia que era dirigida a ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, agarro de la mano a miroku y este la veía mas preocupado todavía, así mismo, vio como en cámara lenta el se acercaba, y era llevada por dos fuertes brazos..

End Flash Back

Kagome: Y pues verán esa es la historia de cómo y por que me desaparecí de esa forma quiero pedirle a todo disculpas, al señora kaede por haberla preocupado, a mi familia y en especial a ti mama, por haber hecho eso, entonces vio como su madre se levanto, y la abrazo y le dijo que o importaba que todo esta bien ahora. Y vio como nuevamente se iba y se sentaba, ¡y a ti mi amor, por lo que sufrimos los dos, por lo que te hice sufrir a ti, y una lagrima surco su rostro, pero inu se la limpio.

Inuyasha: (Viéndola con infinita ternura), ¡te perdono, por que me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo además en una semanas serás mi esposa, sus rostros se fueron acercando y se dieron un hermoso beso.

Así se paso esa semana como un rayo, mientras otra relación se iba formalizando era la de sango y miroku, un día después de la reunión en casa de kagome, ella había ido a la oficina de inuyasha, conocio a su cuñado,la esposa y su pequeño hijo, ese dia inuyasha se encontraba con sango, y miroku la vio, como se dice por ahí fue amor a primera vista, salían los cuatro a todas partes, claro después de organizar todo lo de la boda tanto en la mañana como en la tarde, y así se divirtieron todas esas noches, pero también andaban algo preocupados por que kagome andaba muy indispuesta últimamente, pero kagome le dio poca importancia y les dijo que debía ser por lo nervios, así quedaron un poco mas tranquilos, miroku termino con su jefe/socio y tenia empleo en la empresa de inu, así mismo pues consiguió apartamento y su relación con sango, iba como viento en popa, un día sango acompaño a kagome al medico, si se habían vuelto súper amigas, la acompaño por que se sentía de verdad muy mal, así que llegaron allí y el medico le dijo que era lo que pasaba, kagome esta muriéndose de la dicha le iba decir a inuyasha la noticia en al la luna de miel, ese día se lo comento sango y se emociono muchísimo, kagome le dijo que se lo iba a decir en la noche de bodas.

Al fin llego ese día tan esperado, además sango y miroku ya eran novios, y ese día en la comida miroku le iba a proponer matrimonio, inuyasha lo felicito mientras se terminaba de arreglar, la ceremonia se iba hacer en el templo, ella llevaba un vestido blanco largo entallado en su cintura, el cuello del vestido era en bandeja dejando ver sus hombros y su hermoso cuello allí llevaba una hermosa cadena plateada con un colgante, era la famosísima perla de shikon, su cabello lo llevaba suelto con unos cuantos rizos en las puntas, y una corona de flores en su cabeza con un pequeño velo su maquillaje era muy tenue tenia un poco de rosa como sombra y sus labios tenían un poco de brillo, ya que su belleza no necesitaba tanto maquillaje, mientras que el se veía sencillamente espectacular con ese traje de pingüino como lo llamaba el, sus ojos y su cabello relucían mas ante ese negro, en cuanto la vio se quedo si respiración, vio fue a un ángel a su ángel, se tomaron de las manos y así siguió la ceremonia entre miradas intensas entre los dos y finalmente un beso tierno, pero intenso. La cena fue muy calmada, entre chistes de miroku, palmadas en la mejilla de sango para miroku, entre otras cosas la gente se fue yendo, y también vieron como los novios se fueron hacia su luna de miel, fue en Grecia cerca del mar, donde allí se amaron como no hubiera mañana, ese día a la madrugada kagome le dijo que tenia una sorpresa…

Inuyasha: (Con el seño fruncido), ¡ya kagome dime de una vez, ¿Cuál es la sopresa?.

Kagome: (Algo rojita), recuerdas que hace dos meses nos encontramos verdad, y vio como el asentía, y recuerdas lo que paso ese día, lo dijo mas rojita y con cara de yo no fui, y volvió a ver como asentía, y también recuerdas que yo estaba algo enferma esos días verdad, pues imagínate que fui al medico a los pocos días, y pues me dijo que…

Inuyasha: (Enojado), ¿En serio, ¿Me estas preocupando, amor, ¿Qué te dijo el medico, y vio como ella le tomaba una mano y la posaba sobre su vientre, entonces el abrio los ojos con sorpresa y entendio, y vio como ella asentía, no podía créelo, ¡Seré papa, le decía a kagome mientras la abrazaba, la besaba y le decía que muchas gracias por hacerlo tan feliz, así pasaron esos quince días, entre besos, risas, pensamientos en un futuro, como se iba a llamar el bebe, hacer el amor entre otras cosas, regresaron al Japón, de ahí en adelante le informaron a todos que iban hace padres, y bueno empezaron a comprar las cosas para el bebe, también inuyasha no dejaba que kagome hiciera nada, no la dejo trabajar, ella tenia un empleo en una empresa de modas, ni así la dejo trabajar y bueno así pasaron el resto de los otros 7 meses, inuyasha casi se vuelve y deja loco al hospital, ¡nervios de papa primerizo, Senkai como habían llamado a su hijo tenia el cabello azabache como su madre pero los ojos de su padre, era un pequeño terremoto y mas cuando se juntaba el otro terremoto grande, en fin fueron dos años muy felices, entre ser papa, esposo, y el matrimonio de sango y de miroku, además cuando cumplían el segundo año de matrimonio kagome le confirmo otra sospecha, de nuevo otra vida venia en camino inuyasha iba se padre por segunda vez, esta vez fueron menos los nervios pero aun así casi acaba con el pobre de miroku, ya que su hermano le dijo que era un tonto y se fue tomar un café, mientras que a miroku le toco todo, en fin nacio una niña su nombre Candy, tenia el cabello plateado como el su padre, pero con los ojos de su madre, en fin no le podía pedir mas a la vida, una esposa maravillosa, y dos hijos fruto del amor de ambos…

End Flash Back

¡Amor, ¿Amor, que te pasa, ¿IIINUUUYAAASHHHAAA?.

Inuyasha: (Con la frente fruncida), ¿Por qué gritas?..

Kagome: (Con cara de resignación), ¡Qué cosa, hace rato estoy llamándote pero andas en la nubes, te estaba diciendo que vengas a dormir los niños ya se durmieron, ¿En que estabas pensando, ¿creo que se te esta pasando lo mió?.

Inuyasha: (Con una sonrisa), solo estaba pensando en el día que nos casamos y además en el nacimiento de nuestros hijos decía esto, mientras caminaban hacia su cuarto, ¡y también bueno en las cosas que viene de ahora en adelante¡, en muchas cosas, termino de decir esto mientras se acomodaba en la cama y recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella y la abrazaba por la cintura mientras ella le sobaba su cabeza.

Kagome: (Quedándose dormida), es mejor que descansemos mañana será un largo día.

Inuyasha: (Subiendo hasta su rostro y besándola), esta bien, descansemos, ¿Amor, me haces un favor?.

Kagome: (Con una mirada de resignación para pasar a una sonrisa), esta bien amor, te cantare, si el pedía que le cantara todas las noches una canción su canción…

**Quédate aquí  
en mis brazos  
quédate aquí  
para mi…**

**Fin…**

**Nota: jjejejjej casi no termino aquí les dejo el final, creo que ya explico aquí muchas cosas y bueno tantas canciones por que se supone que es un sonfic además creo que lo único que les debo decir es déjense llevar por las canciones así como lo hacen los protagonistas en la historia, gracias mis amigas que lo leen, nos vemos, un abrazo y un beso, los quiere...**

**Serena Tsukino chiba**


End file.
